


falling apart to half time

by jaythenerdkid



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Angst, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythenerdkid/pseuds/jaythenerdkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"There's a word for women like you."</em> For <strong>FakePlastikTrees</strong>, who requested extremely jealous Danny. Lots of smut. Quite a lot of angst. Absolutely no plot whatsoever. Set some time between the end of <em>Be Cool</em> and the beginning of <em>Girl Next Door</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling apart to half time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts).



> Title is from "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy, which started playing as I started writing this. Not beta'd, so I apologise in advance for any errors. Your feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated.
> 
> For **FakePlastikTrees** \- I hope this fulfils the prompt satisfactorily!

Mindy's father once related to her a saying, supposedly often repeated by her late grandfather, that went something like this:

"You shouldn't be the one to start a fight, but you should be the one to finish it."

She's not much of a fighter, but she never forgets it.

* * *

 

The office party is actually Tamra's idea - or more accurately, Tamra mentions some club Ray Ron is going to get her into, then Morgan invites himself along, then Morgan invites everyone _else_ along, then Mindy finds herself standing at the threshold of some grungy little dive in her favourite LBD and her highest dancing heels and just enough makeup and her hair artfully mussed, already buzzed from a few pre-club shots of tequila. The club is small and packed and the music is something rhythmic and sensual that awakens a little part of her she'd forgotten about in the wake of yet another break-up with yet another man (except that he wasn't just another man, he was meant to be _the_ man, but if she keeps thinking about that she'll ruin her mascara, and he doesn't deserve that). The drinks are cheap (and, she finds after her first vodka pineapple, incredibly strong), and she figures, what the hell? She's earned this, or if she hasn't, she's going to take it anyway.

It's not like the last time they did this as a group - there's no Shauna and Betsy knows better than to order bottle service this time and there isn't even a VIP section, let alone a slick sports attorney to invite her into it, and Danny is - well, Mindy has had enough alcohol that she's not going to think about Danny or bother trying to spot him in the press of bodies on the dance floor. She's not here to pine, after all. Guys don't break up with you when they secretly want to be with you, or whatever. She downs the rest of her drink, slams the glass down on the counter a little too hard, and loses herself in the music.

It feels good in a way she's almost forgotten about, so many years removed from being dragged to college parties by Gwen or into clubs by Alex. She lets her hips sway to the music and feels the building vibrating in time to the beat through the soles of her shoes, lets the sensation spread through her. She tosses her hair, lets herself be pushed against a tall guy ten years younger than her who grasps one of her hands as she slides up and down the length of him, giggles when he spins her around so she's facing him and pulls her close. She's missed having a guy tower over her, she thinks as the stranger's hands slide a little farther down her body until he's grasping her hips and they're moving body-to-body in a parody of something else. Mindy can feel the stranger - does he look a little like Josh, maybe? - hardening against her and a small part of her thinks she should be mortified, but the part of her that's buzzing on tequila and vodka wonders why the fuck she should have to care. She moans a little against the stranger's neck and spins again, feeling him press into her from behind as she sways, a little more purposefully now, the first hints of arousal lending a sensual cadence to the motions.

The song changes: Beyonce's _Partition_ , sultry and slow, and Mindy is just starting to wonder if she should bother to ask the stranger's name before she kisses him when a hand grabs hers roughly, dragging her off the dance floor against her protests until she's outside in the alley behind the club, the music a dim throb behind her. "What the hell, dude?" she demands, shaking herself free of her unknown assailant's grasp, only to find that it's Danny gripping her wrist in one sweaty hand, his eyes dark with something Mindy can't name.

"What, was I interrupting something?" he quips. Mindy can smell scotch on his breath. He's in dark, slim jeans and a navy button-down, top two buttons undone, his skin glistening with a faint sheen of sweat, and this is absolutely the last situation she wants to be in right now.

"What you were interrupting is none of your business," Mindy replies, determined to get out of here and forget this ever happened. She turns to leave, but Danny has her up against the wall in seconds, one arm on either side of her, trapping her there. She's forced to look him in the eyes again, and the expression on his face scares her a little. It's angry and bitter and something she can only describe as  _hungry_. This close, she can smell him - sweat and musk and cologne, a scent she's been washing out of her sheets for weeks. "I'm a single woman, Danny," she says tauntingly, determined not to let him get the best of her.  _You shouldn't be the one to start a fight, but you should be the one to finish it._ "You made sure of that, remember?"

She doesn't get to say anything else, because he's grabbing her face roughly and pulling her towards him, and then his lips are on hers.

She should protest. She should push him off and crush his foot with a stiletto heel and leave him here. But he's forcing her mouth open with his tongue and she's missed how good he tastes, the way he growls into her mouth when she bites his lower lip, the way one hand runs down her waist to her ass and squeezes, pulling her in close. He's already hardening against her, just like the stranger inside, and her body can't help but respond. Her hips buck involuntarily against his as he pushes her hard against the wall and hikes her skirt up roughly, his lips leaving hers so that he can trail hot kisses down her neck, making her gasp.

Mindy hates that it feels this good just to kiss him and be kissed by him. She hates that she's kissing him at all. She hates that she's pulling his shirt tails free so she can run her hands up against the skin of his chest and around to his back, digging her fingernails in a little when he bites that spot just above her clavicle in a way he knows will leave a mark. (She hates that he still thinks he has the right to mark her like that, when he made it very clear that they didn't and couldn't belong to each other this way. She hates that she loves that he's doing it anyway.) She grinds up against him and is rewarded with another bite, harder this time, and a throaty moan. He pulls back far enough to slide a hand under her dress, already in a bundle against her hips, and rub little circles against her clit over the fabric of her lace panties. She hates him for doing that too, even as she throws her head back and cries out, biting back his name right at the last second. If she can't stop this, at least she can stop herself from giving him that satisfaction.

He's back to kissing her now, hot and wet and messy, dragging his tongue against hers as though he wants nothing more than to memorise the taste of her. She unbuckles his belt, unzips his fly and there it is, straining against his boxers - the outline of his cock, already hard and throbbing through the thin cotton. She wants it so badly she has to stop herself from begging. Instead, she slips a hand inside his boxers and starts to work the shaft with one hand, enjoying the way he can't help but buck against her with every stroke. Danny pushes her panties aside and he thrusts two fingers roughly inside her, and Mindy can't stop herself from crying, " _yes_ ," as he starts to work them in and out, his thumb continuing those little circles on her clit. He's going harder and rougher than usual and she can feel the anger behind each movement. She looks into his eyes, still dark with that hunger, and  _squeezes_ as she strokes up the shaft of his cock, stroking roughly across the head with her thumb as she finishes the motion. Danny's eyes flutter shut for a moment and his lips part as he moans her name, and Mindy feels a brief thrill of triumph before his eyes open again and he's kissing her like he wants to devour her, like he's never going to let her go.

"There's a word for women like you," he whispers against her lips as they get each other off in the alleyway, both oblivious to the sounds of the city outside and the club behind them. "There's a word for women who grind against strangers in clubs, who - "

"Shut the fuck up," she snaps in response. He does not get to do this to her - drag her outside, treat her like he owns her after abandoning her like she was nothing, then compound the insult by acting like he has the right to decide how she chooses to get over him. "You left me, you  _abandoned_ me, you fucking - "

She forgets whatever she was going to say next because he's building up the pressure against her clit as he works another finger into her pussy, hooking them and dragging them against her walls roughly. She can feel herself getting close and she wants to come more than anything, wants to come screaming his name, wants to come in this alley moaning threats and prayers and entreaties against his lips. Mindy pushes his hand away, uses her hand on his cock to guide it to her entrance, lets him lift one of her legs so it's hooked around his waist, swallows a scream as he buries himself in her to the hilt. She knows Danny is as close as she is because his rhythm is immediately rough and frenzied, his hips jerking into hers just a little too hard, each thrust grinding her clit against his pelvic bone. Mindy digs her fingernails hard into his back - if he's going to mark her, she's going to do the same to him - and pulls him in closer even as he grabs her ass with one hand, fisting her hair with the other, kissing her savagely in a way he never did when they were together. It's all a little too much if she allows herself to think about it, so she doesn't. She matches him thrust for thrust, bites down on his lip until she tastes blood, doesn't bother to strangle the moans that end up muffled against his mouth as he fucks her so hard against the wall she knows she'll be bruised all over tomorrow.

When she feels her orgasm hit her, she tilts her head back and cries out, but Danny still has a fistful of her hair in his hand and he yanks her back to meet his lips, swallowing her moans as she tightens around him, hips bucking frantically with each wave of release. He joins her a minute later and she can actually  _feel_ him coming in her, each throb of his cock as he empties himself into her pussy. He's crying Mindy's name over and over and over and she feels another another thrill of triumph mingling with the aftershock of her orgasm, making it all the sweeter.  _Never start a fight. Always finish it._ He dragged her out into this alley and now she's made him moan for her and it feels so much better than it should, so much better than  _anything_ should. She kisses him, tasting sweat and blood and scotch, and relishes the sensation.

He pulls back a little and looks into her eyes. The hunger and the anger are gone, and now he just looks...sorry? Guilty? Sad? He lets go of her, disentangles their limbs, steps back, looks down, swallows. "I'm sorry," he says gruffly, unable to look Mindy in the eye. "I probably shouldn't have done that." Mindy remembers the last time he said those words and suddenly that feeling of triumph is gone and all she feels is empty and even more alone than before.

"No, you shouldn't have," she finally says. She can feel his come and hers leaking out of her, slowly oozing down her thighs. Her panties are ruined, torn when Danny pushed them aside. She yanks her dress back down and runs her fingers through her hair, trying to get it into some semblance of order. "You don't get to do things like that to me any more," she continues. Her lipstick is smeared all over his face - she can see it even in the dark of the alley, a mess of purple like a bruise on his lips and cheeks. "You don't get to just decide that you want me again just because someone else does."

"I know," he says. "I know." He looks up at her and she thinks that gleam in his eyes might be tears. "I know," he repeats, wiping his mouth against the sleeve of his button-down.

They stand there in silence for a while, slowly becoming aware of the sounds of the city around them and the music pumping inside the club they left.

"Why?" Mindy says finally. She needs to know that this isn't just Danny wanting something he can't have. It wouldn't make this better, but at least it would stop it from being worse.

Danny doesn't say anything for a long while. He's zipping his trousers, buckling his belt, though Mindy notices he doesn't bother to tuck his shirt back in. She doubts he's going to return to the club. She doubts she's going to, either. Finally, he speaks. "Because, Min, I - "

"You what, Danny?"

"Because I..." but he can't finish whatever he wants to say, and he just trails off, unable to meet her gaze again.

"I think you should go," Mindy says, trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

"Yeah," Danny says, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, deliveries tomorrow. I should...yeah." He moves forward as though to hug her, thinks better of it, opens his mouth to say something, shakes his head, then just walks away, leaving Mindy leaning against the wall.

She waits until she knows he's long out of earshot before she allows herself to cry.


End file.
